Infiltration into Ian Quinn's Villa
The Infiltration into Ian Quinn's Villa was an attempt by Skye to reclaim an unidentified device delivered by Cybertek to Ian Quinn. Background and Skye find Ian Quinn's Villa]] Over the course of the Centipede Investigation, Coulson's Team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents discovered that their enemy Ian Quinn had purchased a ten-million dollar worth of technology from Cybertek. Knowing the connections between Quinn and the mysterious Clairvoyant, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team infiltrated the train where a security detail comprised of Cybertek guards were transporting the device. However, the team was discovered because of Italian police officer Luca Russo's betrayal, causing them to be separated. Leo Fitz and Skye managed to follow the package down to Ian Quinn's Villa. Deciding they could not give up on the opportunity of arresting Quinn, Skye chose to infiltrate the villa without waiting for backup to find them.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. Infiltration finds Mike Peterson in a Hyperbaric Chamber]] While Leo Fitz disabled the cars of the Cybertek operatives, Skye sneaked into Ian Quinn's Villa. She overheard Sofia telling to a colleague that the Cybertek package had been delivered to Ian Quinn in the basement, prompting Skye to go there and try to reclaim it. Skye indeed found the package, along with an Hyperbaric Chamber containing Mike Peterson, who she thought have died during the Kidnapping of Phil Coulson. receives his prosthetic leg]] However, Quinn revealed his presence in the room, along with Carlo Mancini's, the head of Cybertek security who disarmed her. Quinn made Peterson, who had lost a leg in the explosion, get out of the Hyperbaric Chamber and revealed that the technology he had purchased from Cybertek was a prosthetic leg which was painfully connected to his body by Mancini. After Mancini left to find his colleagues upstairs, Quinn made sure that Peterson would not hurt him in any way and suggested that Peterson could kill Skye. shoots Skye]] Peterson refused as killing Skye was not his orders. He then left the room leaving Skye with Quinn who shot her twice, stating that this were his orders. Quinn then abandoned Skye to bleed to death as she helplessly called for help. is choked to death by Deathlok]] Peterson joined the Cybertek operatives and furiously began choking Sofia, stating that the Clairvoyant was upset about the fact they had been discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Mancini ordered Peterson to let go of Sofia, but as a response, Peterson simply killed all the Cybertek members who were present. Mancini was thrown out through a window and his corpse landed right in front of Fitz, who realized Skye was in real danger. is arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D.]] Fitz was soon joined by the rest of Coulson's Team, who had finally tracked down the package to Quinn's Villa. Together, they stormed the villa and took down Quinn's guards, arresting Quinn in the process. They interrogated Quinn and Phil Coulson noticed the blood on his hands, making him realize that he had hurt Skye. Coulson found Skye unconscious in the basement and called Jemma Simmons, who instructed her teammates to put Skye in the Hyperbaric Chamber, where they successfully reanimated Skye. The Hyperbaric Chamber was then loaded onto the Bus along with Quinn. Aftermath Although Skye barely made it out alive, she was still in critical need of medical assistance. She was taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trauma Zentrum but as her condition worsened and all hope seemed lost, Phil Coulson instructed Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz to find a solution in the records of his resurrection. This led S.H.I.E.L.D. to raid the Guest House in order to procure the GH.325 which had helped saving Coulson. The arrest of Quinn caught the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent John Garrett, who allegedly joined the bus to take Quinn into custody. Actually, unbeknownst to Coulson, Garrett was actually the real Clairvoyant and was also pursuing whatever had permitted Coulson's resurrection.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Mike Peterson, who had been ordered not to engage the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, left Ian Quinn's Villa and requested to see his son, but the Clairvoyant answered that he could not do so for the moment. Peterson then became known as the android Deathlok, named after the project which had given birth to his prosthetic leg. References Category:Events